iHappy New Year
by Iheartlovinglove
Summary: Sam has a New Year's Eve party at her house that Freddie will never forget...or Gibby for that matter...or that girl in the cage. Seddie and Creddie friendship


Hello lovelies! I do not own iCarly. Sam and Carly are OOC in the beginning of this story because of the alcohol. Sam is a happy and friendly drunk while Carly is aggressive and promiscuous. Okay, reading time!

(New Year's Eve-night)

"Freddie, you've got to come here," Wendy said frantically tugging on Freddie's arm.

"Yeah sure, what's up," Freddie asked curiously as Wendy pulled him through the crowd of Sam's New Years Eve party.

"Someone found Ms. Puckett's 'special cabinet' and spiked the punch," Wendy informed him, stopping in front of the back door.

"High school kids spiking punch at a party, I'm so surprised," Freddie joked and smiled at Wendy.

"You won't be smiling while you're babysitting Carly and Sam," Wendy said, opening the door to reveal Carly with Gibby's ex-girlfriend in a headlock.

"Oh my gosh," Freddie yelled dropping the plate of chips he had been holding. He grabbed Wendy's shoulders and yelled, "What's going on here!"

"The alcohol seems to have made Carly more aggressive and the last time I saw Sam she was singing and hugging her cat," Wendy replied pushing Freddie's arms off her shoulders and walking back to the party.

Freddie watched Wendy walk away with a confused look on his face until he heard a scream. He turned to see Carly chasing her prey around the backyard. He ran outside and tackled Carly to the ground.

"Carly, I'm sorry if I hurt you," Freddie said with a concerned look on his face, "but you are scaring that girl."

"I can take a hit Freddie," Carly said rolling her eyes and pushing Freddie off her.

"Look Carly, you are not acting like yourself because the punch you were drinking was spiked," Freddie informed Carly while taking her by the hand. "I'm going to walk you inside and get you some water," Freddie said softly.

The two walked back into the house and Freddie shut the door.

Freddie looked Carly in the eyes and said, "I'm going to get you a bottle of water from the kitchen okay."

"Okay," Carly smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes.

Freddie smiled and walked toward the kitchen. Once he was gone, Carly rolled her eyes and walked towards the party.

"I've got your water Carly," Freddie said when he returned. He looked around and said, "Carly…" He walked over to where people were dancing in the living room and called out Carly's name frantically.

"Heeeey Freddie," Sam yelled in Freddie's ear.

He turned around to see Sam smiling brightly at him in a pink dress.

"Were you wearing that earlier," Freddie asked pointing at the cupcake dress she was wearing.

"Noooo silly, this is my sister's dress," Sam smiled while spinning on her tiptoes, "I thought it was so pretty, I had to wear it to my party."

"Yeah," Freddie said with his head tilted to the side and his eyebrow raised, "sure." He shook his head and said, "Have you seen Carly."

Sam tilted her head to the side and put a fist up to her chin. Her eyes lit up as she dropped her fist and said, "Oh I love Carly, she is so nice and pretty."

Freddie growled and wiped his face with his hand. "No, not who is Carly, _where _is Carly," he said slowly.

"Carly is here," Sam smiled putting a hand over her heart. Freddie rolled his eyes and sighed as Sam stepped closer to him. "You want to know a secret," she giggled.

"Not really," Freddie mumbled, rubbing his hand through his brown hair.

"You're there too Freddie," she whispered in his ear. She stepped back and patted her chest, "Right in this heart."

Freddie was shocked by her words and stuttered, "Y-you don't mean that… you're just n-not yourself tonight."

"Nopers," Sam giggled putting her finger over his lips, "You are one of my best friends and I love you." Before Freddie could respond, she threw her arms around him and squeezed. "I love you Freddie Teddy," Sam laughed and continued to hug him.

"I umm love you too Sam," Freddie blushed, hugging Sam and patting her lightly on the back.

Freddie heard a scream and turned to see the girl Carly was chasing trapped in a cage hanging from the ceiling. Freddie let go of Sam and ran over to Carly. "What the heck did you do," he yelled.

Carly laughed menacingly and said, "Found the cage in Sam's room." Carly took a soda can out of a random guys hand and chucked it at the cage. "What she said last week was right, cages are fun," Carly laughed. Freddie looked at Carly with disbelief as she yelled, "That's what you get for bringing your cheating butt to my best friend's party and trying to get back with Gibby you skunk bag!"

"Carly," Freddie gasped and stared at his best friend.

"Freddie," Carly mocked, matching his facial expression. She laughed and pushed him out of the way saying, "Out of my way princess, I've got business to take care of." She walked out of the living room and towards the stairs.

"Carly," Freddie called after the brunette as he tried to follow her through the crowd. He was walking past the side of the stairs when he saw Sam sitting on top of the banister. He stopped and asked, "Sam, what are you doing?"

"Hi Freddie," Sam smiled and waved, "I'm talking to the itsy bitsy spider!"

"What," Freddie said with a raised eyebrow. He shook is head and said, "Sam, get down from there."

Sam shakily stood on the banister and said, "Kay, here I come." She jumped off the banister and landed on Freddie, who fell back and hit the floor.

"Ouch," Freddie sputtered, blowing blonde curls out of his mouth.

Sam lifted her head and smiled, "It got cold Freddie."

Freddie lifted his head and leaned to the side to look around Sam's upper body.

"Oh gosh," he blushed.

"Way to go Puckett," a couple of guys near the staircase shouted while other party guest clapped their hands.

Freddie lifted Sam off him and straightened her dress. He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "What happened to your underwear?"

Sam smiled and yelled, "I wanted to be free!"

A couple of guys cheered some more and one said, "I know how you can be freer," and winked.

"Shut up or leave," Freddie shouted angrily and grabbed Sam by the hand. "Let's go find Carly," he said and pulled her up the stairs.

The two walked down the hall hand and hand looking into Ms. Puckett's room, the bathroom, the guest room and various closets. "Let's go check in my room for Cupcake Carly," Sam suggested while twirling a curl with her finger.

Freddie nodded in agreement and opened Sam's door to reveal Carly. "There she is," Sam smiled and pointed at the girl.

Carly had Gibby pinned against the wall with one of her hands on the wall beside his head and the other hand rubbing his face. Carly turned her head to shout, "I'm a little busy here peeps." She turned back to Gibby and said, "I make my own lip gloss flavors you know." She wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.

Sam let go of Freddie's hand and began skipping around the room singing, "Carly and Gibby sitting in a tree."

"Get Sam out of here, I'm trying to make my move," Carly said waving her hand toward the door and winking at Gibby.

"I'm confused, scared and excited Freddie," Gibby said looking toward Freddie, "but I like it." He tore off his shirt and purred at Carly.

Carly fanned herself and said, "Look at all that lovin'."

Freddie's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights. Sam twirled and then tripped in front of Freddie. "I think _I'm _going to need a drink after tonight," he said rubbing both of his hands over his face and through his hair. Sam giggled and he bent over to help her up.

Once she got to her feet, the four heard the count down begin from downstairs. "10...9...8...7...6", Sam clapped her hands and jumped up and down, "5...4...3...2...1, Happy New Year!" Cheers erupted from downstairs and in the hall. Carly tackled Gibby and smothered him in kisses on Sam's bedroom floor. "Whoa Carly," Freddie gasped and covered his eyes.

Sam moved Freddie's hands from his face and said, "Happy Merry Christmas Year Freddie," and leaned in closer. She was seconds from his lips when Freddie heard a crash downstairs.

"Okay, that's it," Freddie yelled and moved away from Sam, causing her to fall forward on the ground. Freddie turned and helped her up while apologizing. He then walked over to Carly and Gibby and tore them apart. "Gibby, help me clear all these people out of Sam's house," Freddie said sternly.

Gibby nodded in agreement and followed Freddie out the door. Freddie peeped his head in and said, "Stay here." He shut the door and stuck a chair that was in the hall against the doorknob. Once they were downstairs, the boys recruited Wendy and Shane to help get everyone out. After half an hour, everyone was gone and Freddie walked back upstairs to check on the girls. He opened the door to find the two girls crying their eyes out on Sam's bed.

"What's wrong," Freddie rushed over putting an arm around each of them.

"Gibby is gone and I miss him," Carly cried and blew her nose on Freddie's shoulder.

"I didn't get my Arbor New Christmas Year Day kiss," Sam cried, falling onto Freddie's lap.

"I am going to kill whoever spiked that punch," Freddie mumbled under his breath. He removed his arm from Carly's shoulder and lifted Sam off his lap to lay her back against her pillows. Freddie did the same with Carly and said to her, "Don't worry, you will see Gibby tomorrow when we go to Groovy Smoothies."

"You promise, cause if not, I'm going to kick your butt," Carly grumbled.

"I promise," Freddie smiled and gave her a hug.

He then turned to Sam who was crying softly and sniffling.

"Sam," Freddie said gently.

"Y-yes Freddie," Sam said sadly.

He lifted up, kissed her gently on the lips, and said, "Happy New Year."

Sam hugged her friend and said, "Freddie, you're the best friend ever."

"Yeah, try and remember that tomorrow when you're not drunk," Freddie laughed. He got off the bed and covered them with the blanket at the end of Sam's bed. "Good-night girls," Freddie said walking out of the room and turning off the light. Before he closed the door, he turned to look at the two girls scoot closer together and hug. He shook his head and closed the door. He spent the next couple of hours cleaning the house and flopped down on the couch once he was done. "Good thing my mom is out of town or she would kill me for being out this late," he said to himself. He sighed and closed his eyes until he drifted off to sleep.

(New Years Day-afternoon)

"Wake up Freddork," Sam shouted while shaking Freddie violently.

"Wha," Freddie jumped, looking around the room. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and wiped the drool from his chin before speaking. "What's up guys?"

"What's up," Sam yelled and then put a hand over her forehead. "I have a killer headache and I'm wearing this girl fluff," Sam said in a low threatening voice. "You better tell me what happened or I'm going to break your arm and shove it up your butt."

"You're going to let her talk to me like that Carly," Freddie said looking at Carly.

"Well Freddie, I have a headache too, I woke up and threw up several times and Gibby keeps sending me text about our 'love'," Carly said in a frustrated tone. "I would like to know what's going on."

Freddie looked at Carly who had her hands on her hips then at Sam who had her arms crossed. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard a voice say, "You two were drunk out of your freaking minds."

The trio turned to look at the cage dangling from the ceiling.

"Dork, why is there a Gibby cheater hanging from my ceiling," Sam asked pointing at the girl.

"Because that insane freak when ballistic and trapped me up here," the girl yelled pointing at Carly.

"I did not," Carly said defensively and crossed her arms.

"Yes you did! And you gave me this black eye too," the girl whined and pointed at her face.

Sam laughed and said, "Way to go Carls."

Carly turned to Freddie and said, "Tell them I would never do that Freddie."

Freddie shrugged his shoulders and said, "I never thought you would either Carly…until I saw you flip her over your shoulder in Sam's backyard."

Carly rubbed the side of her arm sheepishly and gave the caged girl an apologetic look. Sam burst out into laughter and patted Carly on the back.

"I wouldn't laugh too hard twinkle toes," the girl scoffed, "you showed a quarter of the junior class your butt." Sam's eyes widened and the girl laughed saying, "nice mole by the way."

"Spencer has a mole on his butt too," Carly laughed. Sam gave her a 'shut-up' look and Carly whispered, "Sorry."

"I can't believe you let me show everyone my goods Freddork," Sam said angrily while punching Freddie in the shoulder.

"Ouch Sam," Freddie yelled, glaring at the blonde.

"Calm down Goldie Locks, he was a prude and took you upstairs," the caged girl interfered.

Sam calmed down and nodded at Freddie. "I think it is time for you to go," Freddie said, standing up and walking over to the cage. He took a chair, put it under the cage, and helped the girl out of it.

Sam walked over to the front door and held it open for the girl. The girl stuck her tongue out at Carly and walked out the door. "Oh hold on," Sam said sweetly, causing the girl to turn back towards her. Sam punched her in the nose and slammed the door. Carly gave Sam a disapproving look and Freddie smirked. "She called me Goldie Locks Carls," Sam shrugged and walked over to her friends.

Carly shook her head and turned to Freddie. "Well that clears up a few things, but how did we get drunk in the first place."

Freddie sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "Some jerks spiked the punch and evidently you and Sam had some," Freddie explained, sitting back down on the couch. "Wendy warned me and I went looking for you two."

"I should have known, since the same thing happened to Shannon at Shane's party last summer," Carly signed and sat down on the couch beside Freddie.

"Aw man, yeah that was hilarious," Sam laughed, "remember when she started rapping on his roof."

Freddie and Carly gave her a look and she stopped laughing. "Well at least nothing crazy happened," Sam shrugged and rubbed the side of her head.

"I beat up Gibby's ex-girlfriend and you mooned our class," Carly yelled. "Ow," she said after yelling and rubbed her temples. "On top of that, we were drinking underage," Carly whispered and looked around the room, waiting for the cops to ambush the house. Freddie laughed and patted Carly on the shoulder.

Sam waved her hand and said, "Ah minor damage Carls, none of those things are _that_ bad and one of them would have happened eventually."

Carly relaxed slightly and said, "O-okay, I guess… but did we do anything else that the girl didn't mention Freddie?"

Freddie closed his eyes and slouched down in the couch.

"Answer the woman Fredward," Sam demanded impatiently.

Freddie opened one eye and answered, "You mauled Gibby at midnight."

Carly gasped and worriedly asked, "Did I beat Gibby up too?"

Freddie opened both his eyes and sat up straight to turn to Carly. He spoke slowly and said, "You made-out with Gibby."

Sam burst out once again into laughter and Freddie covered his ears while Carly screamed.

"Ow," Carly whined rubbing her temples again, "I'm drinking bottled water at parties for the rest of my life."

"It's okay Carly," Freddie said sympathetically, "Just rest today and clear your head."

Carly smiled weakly and stood up from the couch. "I'm going to use your shower Sam," Carly stated as she walked towards the staircase.

"Whatever," Sam chuckled, still amused.

When Carly reached the stairs, she stopped and asked, "Did I enjoy the umm…kissing?"

Freddie bit his lip and said, "You umm...cried when he left."

A shocked expression spread over Carly's face and she ran upstairs while Sam rolled on the floor in a fit of laughter.

Freddie let out a small laugh and leaned back against the couch. Sam stood up, sat beside Freddie, and chuckled, "My head is killing me, but this Gibby thing is just too rich, I love wasted Carly."

"Don't laugh too hard Princess Puckett," Freddie smirked, "while Carly was being all BA you were talking to imaginary spiders and your cat."

Sam stopped laughing and punched Freddie lightly on the arm. "Whatever, at least I wasn't crying," she shrugged.

Freddie laughed and said, "Oh yes you were, like a baby."

Sam growled and demanded to know why. "You were upset because no one gave you a midnight kiss," he explained.

"Are you kidding me," Sam said, "did anyone see?"

"No, it was after everyone left and just me, you and Carly were in your room," Freddie assured her.

"Good," Sam sighed and threw her legs on Freddie's lap. She laid her head on a pillow and closed her eyes. "So how did you get me to stop," she asked curiously.

Freddie's eyes widened as the event from last night played back in his mind. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Well umm," Freddie began, "I sort of had to umm…Sam you were just so upset."

"You sort of had to what dork, I don't have all day," Sam said with irritation present in her voice.

Freddie gulped and said, "I had to kiss you."

Sam's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. "You what," she sneered.

"You were going to kiss me at midnight anyway, I just got distracted," Freddie stammered, "I just wanted you to stop crying."

Sam smacked him hard across the face and instinctively Freddie smacked her back, but not with as much force.

"Crap Freddie, I'm getting over being smashed, that hurt," she complained holding her head.

"S-sorry Sam," Freddie apologized.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to take a nap until Carly gets out of the shower so I can scrub the nerd off my lips," Sam smirked, "again."

Freddie rolled his eyes and said, "Well let me carry you upstairs since I just increased your headache."

"As you should," Sam replied putting her arms on his shoulders.

"Of course you'd agree to it Princess lazy," Freddie laughed, sliding his arms beneath her.

"Watch the hands Benson," Sam said sternly, "you've already violated me enough for one day."

Freddie rolled his eyes and blushed. He lifted her in his arms and carried her up the stairs.

The End : ) Hope you enjoyed it lovelies. Have a happy and safe New Year!


End file.
